Rising Legends
by Ultimate EL3V3N
Summary: Once upon a time during the great war there was a high class squad called gamma team. They did not know each other but now they do and nothing can stop them "This story has a bit of a Spider-man crossover meaning Venom is in it well sort of"
1. Prolouge

_**Rising Legends**_

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be dead? Of course you haven't because you never come face to face with it. Do you have someone you love? I do he was my brother his name was Sam. He died the year 2547, it is the year 2559. My name is John Rainson and I'm a Spartan.

Okay I'll start from the beginning my brother Sam was a marine he did not survived the war between us and the Covenant he was due to become a Spartan but he was killed by multiple stab wounds to the chest. Because he didn't become a Spartan it was decided that I become a Spartan because I have experience in dealing with Elites because I was a cop and it was my duty to protect civilians. So I underwent the process of becoming a Spartan, it was… painful.

Since I was still in need of training I was stationed at a marine training camp where I learned protocol hand to hand combat and all that jazz. The marines there were real nice there; they told me that I was the first Spartan that ever needed training. For a while I considered them my best friends but that didn't last too long. The camp was found by the covenant and was bombed this is where my story begins, the story of me and my team.

**_Hey viewers this is my very first fan fiction so try not to expect some Gordon Korman writing cause you may not get it. Oh and second there is a bit of a Spider-man crossover such as Venom being in this. Don't worry it won't take forever just bear with me._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Rising Legends Chapter 1**_

My mind goes blank as a plasma missile strikes down three feet away from me. "_Shit everyone man your battle stations this is not a drill, I repeat not a drill"_ I hear from one of my comrades but I'm too winded to even make out who it was. My vision starts to clear up as I take notice of my dark green mark IV armor (Yeah I know same as master chiefs). One of my comrades picks me up and says "_You have to get to your armor if we have any chance to survive this!" _I nod my head in agreement then after I catch a breath full of fresh air I run towards my armor strangely enough 'I don't see any elites usually they take pleasure killing us themselves but they are nowhere to be seen'. Ignoring my own thoughts I suit up, grab an Assault Rifle and start to run towards my comrades but before I realize…I was too late.

Devastated by the fact that I lost all my men here by cowardly elites. I shot at the scarab in anger and rage only to be greeted by my trainer and friend Calner. "_It's okay you don't need to be so angry this happens all the time in war there will be casualties but that's why there are Spartans like you. You are and forever will be my friend. It was an honor working with you Spartan-108." _Spartan-108? Then I look at my chest to see that my number is 108. I look back at my friend only to be greeted by cold unmoving eyes of the dead. 'I will never forget your sacrifice my friend but I promise that I will avenge you and everyone else.'

Sudden it hits me the mark on the ground wasn't my by a plasma cannon it was made by a tank cannon and the scarab I saw had only three legs instead of four. And then I realized the truth that my men weren't killed by cowardly elites they were killed by the Insurrection.

"_I am looking at your charts and it does indeed say that your men were killed by Insurrectionists"_ the counselor says to me. **"**_**They died for me and I will never forget that…" **__"Mr. Rainson please continue." "__**What? Oh yeah anyway I guess I'll continue with the story**_

_**Hey guys new chapters out and I put a lot of thought into it anyway if there was some miss spelling please tell me because spell check can only do so much. I hope you have enjoyed so far, audios**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rising Legends Chapter 2**_

After mourning the death of my comrades I grab Calner's Sniper rifle and started walking in the direction the fake scarab was walking. After I really started to feel drowsy so I searched the area and found a pile rocks, yes rocks don't judge me. I had terrible nightmares, images of my friends being slaughtered and I was helpless. All the gore I couldn't stop their deaths. I woke up to the sight of an elite readying his energy sword to stab me in the abdominal. It was like time stopped I thought this going to be the last sight I ever saw and I accepted death but my instincts got the better of me for I shall not be granted rest as a Spartan never dies. Without even thinking I rolled over to the side and grabbed my knife jumped the elites head….its face was so ugly I swear I cannot and will never understand covenant biology. Anyway I jumped on its head and stabbed it right in the base of its forehead.

There was a moment of silence after I took the kill the adrenaline was still pumping, the power, and the euphoria. Damn it felt so good 'I guess this is why they call it a natural high' I thought to myself. With the new feeling I was even more encouraged to go after the fake scarab. That night I ended up in a desert that looked like something from a video game, there were enemies everywhere all with long range, close range, and explosives (minecraft reference). I can't even describe how I did it but I'll try.

I took out my sniper at targeted the long range enemies. Okay so picture this, I go to shoot the sniper but somehow the bullet bounces off the guy's helmet, the bullet's still going it hits an explosive guy's helmet, bounces off and hits a mine that three guys were huddled around.

"_**Okay so I have got to say this first of all why was three guys huddled around a live mine I mean how dumb are they. Second how could that sniper not realize he was being shot at? Third how did that bullet bounce of their helmet what are they made of metal rubber. And fourth when-". **__"Mr. 108 could you please continue on with the story! And before you ask I called you that because it's more professional". __**"Okay fine here is what happened next".**_

__After the explosion the other soldiers made their way towards the area. I made my way to that cave where most of them seemed to be coming from. I stepped into the cave to be greeted by a familiar sight. _**"Don't move!"**_ _**"You're a sight for sore eyes aren't you" **__**"It's good to see you again John"**__**.**_ The Spartan in Red was my twin brother Lloyd he joined the marines the same time as Sam but Lloyd was made a Spartan earlier. _**"So why are you here" **__**"I was just about to ask you the same question heh guess we are twins"**__**.**_ "_**I'm trying to look for the people that killed my friends I saw them come this way. The men I'm following are Insurrectionists" **__**"Me too I'm looking for a man named Muller. We should work together maybe that will help".**_

After searching the facility we came across a secret room and along the way I saw a hologram dropper which must have been used to disguise that vehicle as a scarab. We entered the room but the guy was already dead which was very odd but on the computer there was a screen that showed a bomb. Without a second to lose we high tailed it out of their but along the way there was this black goop that that fell on my arm we escaped the facility with our lives Lloyd decided he would go back to command and I went with him. But the goo would not come off so I decided to leave it thinking it was cool that my armor wasn't all one color. But I didn't know that the sludge we change my life in ways I would never have imagined.


End file.
